


The Grind Never Ends

by Zebra (DQueenie13)



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, I wrote this to heal from the grind, Not Beta Read, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 03:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15809946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQueenie13/pseuds/Zebra
Summary: A summation of my experience during the Love Live and Xeno Cocytus grind.





	The Grind Never Ends

“ _Deadly Sin!_ ”

Xeno Cocytus crumbled away into nothing as Ayer landed a final blow on it, leaving behind some materials for Djeeta to pick up. Razia and Eugen, the team’s reserve fighters, headed back to the Grandcypher as they saw they weren’t needed.

Graphos disappeared from Sara’s side, seeing that the danger was gone. “Um… is it over?”

“Hmph. Well, _that_ got me going,” Ayer muttered as he shook out his hand.

Djeeta, who was perusing Cocytus’ remains, wailed. “Just drop a staff or a summon or a lance or…or…! Even those lobster claw feather things! Something! _Good!! Already!_ ”

To emphasize her despair, she flopped face-down lifelessly on the icy floor with a dramatic groan. Sara tiptoed over and then crouched down to inspect the body as Lyria nervously cried out _Djeeta? Djeeta?_ Seeing no reaction, Sara hesitantly poked Djeeta’s arm to no avail. She looked up at Ayer and Siegfried.

“I think she’s gone…”

“You’re not doing it hard enough,” Ayer quipped. “Do it harder. Punch her.”

“I-I can’t do that!”

“Have Graphos do it, then.”

“She…she’ll die!”

Djeeta suddenly lifted her head. “DO IT, SARA!! FINISH MEEEEE!!”

Sara and Lyria yelped at the sudden outburst, and Siegfried sighed. “That’s enough out of you, Djeeta. C’mon, let’s head back.”

In one swift motion, Siegfried lifted her off the floor and threw her over his shoulder as he turned back to head to the Grandcypher. Absolute glee was written all over her face as she realized what was happening, and she pumped a fist in excitement back at the others. Ayer groaned and rolled his eyes, while Sara seemed, for a second, to droop a little. Lyria was just confused.

Completely oblivious, Siegfried continued walking before he realized he wasn’t hearing the other three behind them. “Is something wrong?”

“N-no! We…we’re coming, Sir Siegfried!” Sara and Lyria ran to either side of him, earning them one of his (becoming less-)rare smiles.

“Girls…” Ayer muttered before he tugged his hood back over his head and briskly followed the rest of his team.

* * *

On the Grandcypher, Percival was in one of the large gathering rooms as the Cocytus team returned. Djeeta beamed as she walked into the room, with the rest trailing behind her.

“Did you get something good?”

“No, but I just had the best five minutes of my _life_.”

Percival quirked an eyebrow and looked at the others for a clue. All he got was an innocent look from Siegfried, confusion from Lyria, an eye-roll from Ayer, and a pout from Sara. Realizing he wasn’t going to get an answer out of them, he slowly shook his head as Djeeta flopped onto the couch.

“Oh, Percival,” Siegfried spoke up. “Can you make us a fire to warm up?”

The Lord of Flames scowled. “I’m _not_ kindling for you to use on convenience.”

“So… are you a _damp_ fire-lighter?”

“I am _not_ a damp fire-lighter!” As if to prove himself, Percival instantly lit the fireplace behind him with his sword. “And where did you learn that phrase from?!”

Lyria and Sara immediately ran over to sit in front of the fireplace as Siegfried smiled and sat on the edge of another couch close to the fireplace. “Djeeta told me. I think Isabella called you that?”

“ _Djeeta!_ ” Percival whirled around to glare at her as she rolled onto her side to hide her face in the couch, giggling all the while.

Seeing that Ayer hadn’t joined them, Lyria asked, “Ayer, you should warm up! Cocytus keeps using Blizzard; what if you catch a cold?”

“I’m good.”

The room fell silent for a second before Ayer let out a monstrous sneeze. Everyone’s eyes were glued on him, and his face flushed red.

“A-are you sure?” Sara timidly asked.

“Yes, I’m sure!”

Another sneeze.

“Uh… um… should I tell Jessica—”

“ _Absolutely not._ ” Defeated, Ayer meekly sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with the other two girls to warm up before his sister could be called in.

* * *

Siegfried gazed at his younger teammates with narrowed eyes. They flickered from Lyria, to Sara, to Ayer, and then to Djeeta sprawled on the couch. He brought a hand to his chin in thought.

Percival interrupted his thoughts. “What’s on your mind, Siegfried?”

“Hm? Oh, I noticed this earlier but… none of the other Earth users in this crew are properly dressed for the frozen lands that Snow White and Cocytus dwell in, are they?”

Lyria: Sleeveless, strapless, short dress; no shoes  
Ayer: Sleeveless shirt and sleeveless hoodie  
Sara: In a swimsuit, enough said  
Razia: Covered arms, but armpits exposed and miniskirt left thighs exposed  
Melleau: Typical Erune fashion  
Catherine: Again, typical Erune fashion  
Eugen: Had a coat, but just draped over his shoulders while his shirt was, again, sleeveless  
Cagliostro: Sleeveless shirt, miniskirt  
Aquors First-Years: All miniskirts, no sleeves or short sleeves  
Djeeta: A Superstar in the Harpist costume… which covered more skin but still exposed her shoulders, stomach, and back

Percival, too, lifted a hand to his chin. “…You’re right.” Then, thinking about it a bit more, added, “Why _is_ Sara dressed in a swimsuit for this, anyways?”

“It seems that Djeeta brought her over from her vacation in Auguste, which is why she’s dressed so.”

“Listen, I need her party damage cut for Cocy’s triggers! It can’t be helped that Cocy decided to appear during _summer_!”

“And so you dragged Sara away from her vacation to fight Cocytus… how many times now?” Percival crossed his arms as he leaned against the back of the couch.

From where she lay, Djeeta mimicked his arm-cross. “ _Well_ , Percival, I don’t _know_. I don’t keep track if I’m not getting a reward for beating it up a certain number of times.”

“Like how you were obsessively beating up that primal beast… Nihilith, was it?”

“I had the _worst_ week of my life dealing with her! She just needed to drop her stupid dagger _one_ time for its last uncap so I could FLB it with the mats she dropped!” Djeeta’s hands flailed as she gesticulated, “Did she drop a dagger? Not before _two hundred and ten plus battles_! And only one other SSR drop in between all that! I have had _enough_ half-pot and soul berry smoothies for _lifetime_.”

Siegfried rested his chin in his hand as he leaned on the arm of the sofa. “You realize Guild Wars is coming next, right?”

“ _Shhhhh_. It won’t happen if you don’t say anything,” Djeeta hissed back in a mock whisper.

“ _Right_ ,” Percival sneered. “I’m sure it won’t.”

Silence hung between them. (Lyria, Sara, and Ayer were doing their best to ignore the conversation, no doubt trying to forget the “fun” times they’d had last time against Snow White.)

Suddenly, Djeeta bolted upright. “Wait a sec, Percival. You’re not in my crew. Last time, you just kinda stuck around with us back to Feendrache, and then disappeared again. _What_ are you doing here? How did you get on board?”

“I was helping Barawa because his assistant was sick. He invited me on board, so I decided to check things out on the ship before my side story comes in October and I join permanently. I’ll be taking my leave shortly.”

“W-wait! It-it may be true that I got a lot of strong Fire users lately, like Grea and Clarisse and Zahlha and Agielba and the Aquors’ Third Years, but we still have room for more! A-and I’m sure you can get along with them!”

A smirk danced on the man’s lips. “Oh? Well, good thing I’ll be joining you in two months’ time, hm?”

“But…! You could _also_ join now, if you send Lohengrin or Antwerp…!”

His smirk widened. “Oh? Perhaps you should try getting it yourself, if you’re so desperate.”

Djeeta balked. “And spend my hard-earned crystals?! You know that I’m working for a spark! I _will_ get Vane back and better than ever! I just need…that Blossom Axe…”

_…I also want a certain yukata for Siegfried, but he said “I won’t go on vacation again until you can find Sinesis for me”! And they’re only available during the summer, and summer’s just about to end!_

Siegfried smiled as if he read her thoughts, but didn’t comment about it. Instead, he replied, “You’re certainly fond of Vane, aren’t you?”

“ _Listen_ , any girl can appreciate a man who’s good at house chores and cleaning and cooking! And will carry her around when she gets tired!”

Percival scoffed. “Aren’t you a bit old to be getting carried around?”

“Hey! _I’m_ doing _plenty_ of carrying lately in these raids, so I deserve to get carried too!”

“If you really wanna get carried, just host some more Impossible raids,” Ayer replied coolly.

She glowered at him. “ _I heard that one._ ”

“I’d be worried if you didn’t.”

Djeeta flopped back onto the couch, crossing her arms and legs in a huff. She didn’t realize Percival had snuck off while she was distracted until she heard the door from the room to the hallway close. Her eyes shot open.

“W-wait! Percivaaaaal!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!!!” Realizing it was useless, she dangled over the side of the couch in complete defeat. “…Siegfried?”

“Hm?”

“I give up. I’m not grinding for another week.”

There was a moment of silence between them.

“Guild Wars starts in two days, and you have to take me, Vira, and Seruel sliming again, right? Or have you forgotten?”

“ _Don’t remind me!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Siegfried watches over the kids.
> 
> "Four Knights of a Fallen Land" is set after Percival's first two Fate Episodes, and the intro implies you have him in your crew and know who he is... which I didn't. So there was a whole lot of "who _is_ this dude and how did I turn into his vassal" going on before I finally just looked him up on the wiki to find out.
> 
> Also, to add insult to grinding injury, as if I didn't already have enough? I really just had to empty out the drawbox for the Two-Crown Bow... on drawbox #1.


End file.
